The Underworld Rebellion
by Tatsumaki-Doragon
Summary: This is a story about Demigod World War II. Full summary inside. T cuz I'm paranoid


**Summary: A child of Zeus and a child of Poseidon are participating in the Demigod World War II. They are then sent on a mission to go a secret cave that is hidden somewhere in the Sahara desert, where a weapon of power is being created by the forces of the underworld. A weapon that if fully created, could unleash all Hell upon every single living thing on the earth. God and mortal.**

**This is an introductory chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

I ran through the dark alleyway. Behind me I could hear my pursuer laughing. I looked behind my shoulder to see the person casually walking forward. The only thing that wasn't casual is that if you looked at his hand you would see a knife that was as black as night.

"You can't run forever!" Yelled the man. "Soon I will get bored of this game of tag and I will kill you with my powers!" He's been blabbering about getting bored and using his powers the entire chase, I thought. Doesn't he have any other topic discussions? I probably would've actually said that if it weren't for the fact that he would probably just kill me faster.

I ran out of the alley and into a busy street. Cars honked at me, but I didn't really care. It's not like that there about to die. Well, maybe they are. But that's not the point!

When I reached the other side of the street, I crashed into a black haired man and fell down. I got up and repeatedly apologized.

"It's okay," he said. "People crash into me a lot."

"Um… okay." Next to him stood a blonde haired woman. She looked about twenty-three, the same as the man. She was holding an infant boy, who had short mop of black and was wrapped in a blue blanket that had a green trident on it.

The man looked over at the woman. "Hey Annabeth, we should help this boy."

"Your right, we should. Can you hold Theseus?"

"Yeah, sure." The woman, Annabeth, handed the baby, Theseus, to the man.

"Okay, we are going to help you."

"How did you know that I needed help?"

"Well…" Said the man. "There is a guy with a stygian iron knife yelling across four lanes of traffic that he's going to kill you."

"Fine! I do need help. But what are you going to do?"

"Were going to kill him. He may be a man but after the giant war I got over killing human like beings. Hey Annabeth."

"Yeah," she said.

"Why did you give me Theseus to hold a few seconds ago?"

"Because I would like to fight that man."

"Can I fight him? And if I'm going to fight him you need to take back Theseus."

"Fine Percy." She then picked up Theseus. "Just don't get yourself killed." The way she said don't get yourself killed was so calm it scared me inside.

"I wont." Right then the green light that prevented the man who wanted to kill me from crossing the street turned red. He was ready to cross. He had walked halfway across the cross walk when the man, Percy, pulled a pen out of his pocket. He uncapped it, then threw it at the man. Suddenly, it grew into a three foot bronze blade. It collided with the man's forehead, causing blood to pool out of his pale head. But something was weird, the blood wasn't red, it was gold.

"Ichor," Percy whispered to Annabeth. "He must be a god, because if he was a monster he would've disintegrated by now."

"Uh-huh." Suddenly the man exploded. Literally. At first I expected that there was going to be guts and blood everywhere but instead there was nothing. Except for everybody around us was screaming.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared there stood a different man. First, he was twenty feet tall. Secondly, his once brown eyes were now black, his pale skin was even paler, his baldhead was now covered in long greasy black hair, and he was wearing a blood red robe that portrayed scenes of death.

"Perseus Jackson!" The giant said.

"What, Hades." Percy seemed to spit out Hades name, like he hated him.

"That guys the Greek god of death?" I said. Nobody heard me since they were all focusing on Hades.

"You are helping a person who was one of the two heroes to destroy most of my children."

"And when was that? You barely have any children. It would have to be before World War II," said Annabeth.

"It was during World War II. This boy," he pointed at me, "accompanied by a son of Poseidon an his friend a daughter of Athena stopped my children from winning the demigod side of World War II. Now he is reincarnated so he can join a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena to stop the upcoming war. The third world war." Annabeth was about to say something when Hades waved his hand in the air. A wave of force smashed into me, only me, that pushed me headfirst into a brick wall, knocking me unconscious.

I had a very strange dream.

It went like this: I was sitting in a room that's walls, ceiling, and floor seemed to be made out of clouds. In the middle of the room was a throne that was made out of super short bolts of lightning that were grouped together to make a giant chair. Sitting on the throne was a man that looked exactly like me.

He had curly black hair and electric blue eyes. The only thing that made him look different than me was that he was in his forty's and I'm sixteen, he had a black beard, which I don't, he was taller than me and more muscled, and instead of wearing a plain red T-shirt and blue jeans he was wearing long white robes that reached down to his feet.

"Darren," said the man. "In the time of demigod World War II you were a hero. Now me and Poseidon have reincarnated you to save the world. But the only way that you will be able to is if you have your memories. And the only way for that to happen is to see what you did in World War II. In a dream."

"So this is all a dream," I said.

"Yes, now you will see what you saw during that time, experience what you experienced."

"Wait, can I change history?"

"No. And you wont have any memory of the sixteen years you have had in this time. All you will remember is the past you had at that time."

"So this is basically a simulation?"

"Except you're not controlling you, you're past is controlling you."

"That doesn't really make sense." The man opened his mouth to speak but I put my hand up. "Wait one second. Why am I even listening to you, I don't even know who you are."

"I am your father, Zeus. Now, you will be going back to the time where you knew you were a demigod, and you lived at camp half-blood." He waved his hand and all my memory's disappeared, and were replaced by different memories, memories of a life that consisted of me living in the mid/early nineteen hundreds, and that I lived in a place called camp half-blood, where me, my half-brothers and sisters, plus my cousins, which were children of Poseidon, prepared for a war against the children of Hades.

I was sitting on my bed in the Zeus cabin, polishing my armor. Tonight we were going to have a game of capture the flag that was only children of Poseidon and Zeus against the rest of the camp.

The rest of my siblings were out doing daily activities so I was all alone. I finished polishing my armor and was about to walk outside when someone knocked on my door. I walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there was my best friend, the most powerful son of Poseidon, Perseus Jackson.

**Percy has a World War 2 form. Just like Darren.**

**The first few chapters will be pretty short**

**Rate & Review (if you want to)**


End file.
